Cupidon, don, dons
by Plum'oh
Summary: FE14. Takumi ne savait pas comment gentiment dire à Leo que ses vassaux pouvaient aller se faire foutre. / Leokumi, pas de spoilers.


**Rating :** K+

 **Résumé :** Takumi ne savait pas comment gentiment dire à Leo que ses vassaux pouvaient aller se faire foutre.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Nintendo, Intelligent Systems.

Heeyyy !

Après 358 ans j'ai enfin terminé cet OS ! Le Leokumi est mon otp ultime de Fates, et j'ai besoin de répandre un peu mon amour pour lui. c: Quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle atteigne les 5k mots orz

Et comme le diraient les anglophones, _how do you even odin_. Ses dialogues sont Fatigants à écrire ahaha.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **One-shot :** Cupidon, don, dons

Takumi plissa les yeux, et décida de déguerpir du camp avant qu'il ne soit repéré. Étant un chasseur hors pair, cela ne s'avérerait pas compliqué pour lui de se glisser dans la pénombre du soleil couchant. En toute théorie. Il avait appris à ne pas faire de bruit afin d'éviter de se faire repérer, mais il n'avait jamais eu à faire avec l'acuité exceptionnelle d'un voleur au visage de fouine qui surveillait ses alentours telle une chouette en pleine alerte au milieu de la nuit. En d'autres termes, Niles exposait des caractéristiques d'animaux que Takumi n'avait pas l'habitude de chasser.

Niles lui adressa un énorme sourire, son unique œil pétillant de malice (Takumi pouvait le remarquer de là où il était) et ses bras croisés sur son torse semblaient le narguer. Des bras pouvaient exprimer des sentiments, oui. Comment expliquer le fait que Niles utilise constamment différentes parties de son corps pour faire passer un message, outre le détail qu'il soit un expert en matière de sous-entendus ? Takumi ignorait complètement comment quelqu'un pouvait passer une journée entière aux côtés d'une personne à l'esprit tordu.

Lui en tout cas ne parviendrait pas à supporter les moqueries et les diverses insinuations plus de trois minutes, aussi il fit volte-face et marcha d'un pas déterminé vers le terrain d'entraînement.

— Prince Takumi, quelle coïncidence ! Odin et moi-même parlions justement de vos exploits à Messire Leo. Il serait dommage de ne pas vous joindre à notre conversation, je suis sûr que mon seigneur a d'importantes suggestions à vous faire pour vos prochaines excursions à deux.

Le visage de Takumi se contorsionna successivement en une moue, une grimace puis un froncement de sourcils qui traduisait son irritation entière. Il s'arrêta, n'ayant pas d'autre choix que de se retourner (encore une fois), pour ne pas passer pour un dégonflé qui n'appréciait pas que l'on lui parle de la sorte – Niles pensait-il vraiment que Takumi ne voyait pas clair, dans son jeu ? Pfft !

Leo se retourna également, une surprise évidente peinte sur son visage tandis qu'il lançait des regards confus et peut-être même désapprobateurs en direction de ses vassaux, et Takumi leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr qu'ils ne parlaient pas de lui, quelle raison auraient-ils de faire ça ? Niles continuait pourtant à sourire, et Odin semblait prêt à sauter de haut en bas pour dépenser son excitation débordante. Cela devait aussi commencer par un discours des plus rocambolesques.

— Messire Leo, votre némésis approche ! Le Destin vous a réunis en ce jour clair et limpide, tel le lien vous incitant à vous chercher querelle ! Ses intentions sont nobles, assoiffé du savoir que vous lui procurerez, tandis que vous pourrez stimuler votre esprit en conversant avec une personne tout aussi instruite !

— Odin, je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

Takumi doutait que Leo ne comprenne vraiment pas où son vassal voulait en venir, mais il était vrai qu'avec une façon de parler aussi imaginative, il s'avérait parfois difficile de saisir le message principal. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas sujet à ces discours tous les jours.

Il soupira et leva une main en guise de salutation, Leo se contentant de hocher la tête comme le parfait prince nohrien qu'il était. Existait-il une autre personne qui puisse avoir l'air à la fois gracieuse et hautaine avec un simple hochement de tête ?

— Je passais simplement dans le coin, et comme vous aviez l'air occupé j'ai décidé de ne pas vous interrompre, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules.

— Vouliez-vous me consulter à propos d'une affaire particulière ? demanda Leo. Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps.

— Non, pas du tout...

— Prince Takumi, la chance vous sourit semble-t-il, intervint Niles, la voix dégoulinante de miel. Nous ne voudrions pas vous interdire un entretien privé et secret avec Messire Leo, cela serait très grossier de notre part. Viens, Odin, laissons notre seigneur être aux petits soins du Prince Takumi.

— Niles, qu'est-ce que—

Niles s'en alla et Odin le suivit avec enthousiasme, comme si c'était tout à fait normal que des vassaux n'écoutent pas leur seigneur, et Takumi finit par se tenir à côté de Leo, seul, sans savoir pourquoi ni comment il se retrouvait dans une situation pareille. Il croisa les bras et observa les silhouettes des deux hommes s'éloigner, parfaitement tranquilles et sans un regard en arrière. Leo laissa échapper un lourd soupir, bien qu'il paraissait habitué aux lubies de ses vassaux.

— Ils sont incroyables..., marmonna Leo. Le comportement de mes vassaux est un peu étrange, ne faites pas attention à eux.

— Nos deux armées ont passé assez de temps ensemble pour que je remarque l'étrange duo que forment Niles et Odin, rétorqua Takumi. Où est-ce que vous les avez dénichés ? Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être nés dans une famille de nobles.

— Non, effectivement. En Nohr nous jugeons les qualités et l'efficacité de nos vassaux, plutôt que leur héritage.

Takumi sentait dans cette remarque une attaque à l'encontre des traditions d'Hoshido, mais comme ses propres vassaux n'étaient pas issus de noble rang, il préféra ne rien dire. A la place il acquiesça, s'apercevant distraitement que Leo gardait Brynhildr accrochée à sa ceinture, enfouie dans une sacoche en toute sécurité. Cela devait être pratique d'avoir un tome comme arme, pour le transporter n'importe où sans soulever de questions ou alerter qui que ce soit. Yumi Fujin ne passait pas exactement inaperçu.

— Au moins on peut compter sur eux sur le champ de bataille, lança-t-il.

— Oui, c'est indéniable. De quoi aviez-vous besoin ? Est-ce une question en rapport avec le livre que je vous ai prêté la semaine dernière ?

A vrai dire Takumi n'avait pas de question, et il ne savait pas de quoi il pourrait parler avec Leo sur le moment, mais il décida de jouer le jeu.

(Pourquoi voulait-il parler à Leo, en premier lieu ?)

— La théorie du philosophe me paraît assez farfelue...

* * *

Takumi s'était levé à l'aube pour partir chasser, et au bout de deux heures il commençait légèrement à regretter son choix. Lui qui voulait pour une fois aider l'armée à se ravitailler sans être ordonné de le faire, il se retrouvait avec des pieds engourdis, un sac contenant trois pauvres oiseaux et un lapin, et un mal de crâne digne d'une gueule de bois (pas qu'il ait déjà été ivre, mais voilà, quoi. C'était l'image qui comptait.). Ledit mal de crâne aurait pu être évité s'il avait fini sa chasse seul, comme un vrai chasseur qui chassait son gibier tôt le matin, chassant sommeil et graisse de son corps.

— Ce dernier faisan nous aura donné du fil à retordre, n'est-ce pas Prince Takumi ? ricana Niles, qui réajustait son arc sur son épaule. La façon dont il se débattait éveillait en moi une envie irrésistible de le laisser souffrir encore un peu.

Depuis quand Niles se levait-il aux aurores pour chasser ? N'était-il pas censé monter la garde près du camp, comme tous les autres vassaux ? Takumi avait toujours pensé que Niles ne quitterait jamais des yeux son seigneur, puisqu'il montrait une dévotion telle envers Leo que tout le monde savait que ce dernier était probablement le royal le mieux protégé de l'armée. Takumi doutait toujours des intentions du voleur (c'en était un, non ?), mais il devait admettre que sa technique au tir à l'arc s'avérait presque aussi impeccable que n'importe quel yumiste en Hoshido. Une pointe de frustration s'égouttait même dans son esprit à cette simple pensée.

— Tu es trop tordu pour moi, Niles, grommela-t-il. Ça aurait été plus simple si on s'était séparés pour trouver plus de gibier, non ?

— Vous me blessez, Messire, gémit Niles en plaquant une main sur son cœur. Je pensais que ce petit moment ensemble aurait donné plus de profondeur à notre relation déjà enflammée...

Les sourcils de Takumi se rejoignirent aussitôt, dessinant une ligne qui à elle seule suffisait à véhiculer un message d'Irritation et de Fatigue.

— Parles-tu comme ça avec Prince Leo, aussi ?

Niles abandonna la pose dramatique pour un sourire narquois, et Takumi se sentit obligé de passer son appui d'un pied à l'autre sous ce regard intense.

— Cela vous intéresse-t-il ? susurra-t-il. Je peux vous apprendre quelques tournures de phrases juteuses et qui exhiberaient tout votre charme charnel...

Le rouge monta aux joues de Takumi, qu'il tenta vainement de cacher avec le revers de sa main, mais le mal avait déjà été commis et Niles se régalait sûrement du spectacle qu'il affichait. Embarrasser les autres au point de les rendre incapables de se sentir à leur place, cela ne devrait pas être une caractéristique autorisée pour un vassal royal !

— Ta façon de parler est complètement déplacée, indiqua-t-il malgré le balbutiement qui menaçait de pointer le bout de son nez.

— Oh ? C'est ce que vous pensez ? Pourtant, j'ai bien l'impression que vous auriez besoin de mon aide pour que Messire Leo vous tombe dans les bras et pour que vous montiez au septième ciel.

Inconsciemment, ou volontairement, Yumi Fujin s'illumina de son éclat bleu et les doigts de Takumi volèrent à une vitesse ahurissante en position de tir, la main gauche agrippant fermement la poignée tandis que sa main droite étirait une flèche luminescente. Il n'osait pas imaginer l'expression qu'il arborait, un mélange entre confusion, colère et gêne, certainement horrible à voir tellement cela ne reflétait pas sa personnalité.

Et Niles avait l'audace de lui rire au nez !

— C'est si facile de vous taquiner, Prince Takumi, pouffa-t-il. Ne vous faites pas de souci, votre rêve de vous unir avec Messire Leo n'est pas si fantasmagorique que cela !

Takumi décocha la flèche, mais bien sûr, le fourbe l'évita aisément en se jetant dans un buisson, avant de se redresser et de s'en aller, comme s'il ne venait pas d'insinuer qu'il pourrait se produire quelque chose de plus que de l'amitié entre les deux princes des deux royaumes. Il nageait en plein délire...

L'énergumène envolé, Takumi s'autorisa à soupirer longuement, expiant par la même occasion toutes les idées folles qui s'étaient bousculées dans sa tête tout du long de son échange avec Niles, et il se rendit compte que la chaleur qui lui brûlait les joues persistait. Bordel. Tout était de la faute de Niles. Il en toucherait bien deux mots à Leo... Pour le moment il fallait ramener le butin de la chasse au camp.

(Trois oiseaux et un lapin. Trois et un ?)

* * *

— Aha ! C'est un jour radieux qui se présente à moi, Odin le Sombre, afin de préparer de délicieux mets pour notre armée entière ! Auriez-vous des conseils à me donner, Prince Takumi du Royaume Radieux ?

L'autre inconvénient sous-jacent à la réunification des deux armées outre le fait que les différences culturelles provoquaient des situations aussi grotesques qu'embarrassantes, Takumi devait supporter les excentricités des individus qui composaient le corps vassalique de la famille royale, et honnêtement il ne comprenait pas par quel miracle Leo pouvait vivre avec des vassaux pareils. Niles était infect, mais au moins il le reconnaissait et il n'était pas difficile de lancer des remarques acerbes face à ses propos ; Odin constituait une catégorie de personnes à lui seul, entre ses gestuelles inutilement larges, sa façon de parler incompréhensible et son aura si intense qu'elle obligeait quiconque à l'écouter malgré son langage plus que fleuri (dans un autre sens que celui de Niles).

— Je... voulais juste savoir ce qui était prévu pour le déjeuner ? s'aventura Takumi. J'ai ramené du gibier, on pourra peut-être le conserver pour ce soir.

— A la bonne heure, Messire Takumi ! s'exclama Odin, balançant ses bras de par et d'autre de sa tête. Les succulentes chairs de braves créatures ne seront effectivement pas au sombre menu que j'ai concocté, car le plat principal sera fait à base de fruits exquis cueillis par les mains divines de la Princesse Elise ! Pour rendre le tout aussi consistant que l'armure d'un chevalier, le pain sera préparé de la façon la plus méticuleuse et la plus raffinée possible, transformé en tranches ou en croûtons ! Il pourra même être plongé tout entier dans la soupe de tomates qui l'accompagnera !

Odin n'avait absolument pas donné de réponse à la deuxième question de Takumi, mais l'archer n'en attendait pas une de toute façon. Hinata l'avait prévenu des divagations naturelles dans le discours d'Odin, qui semblaient différer dans sa longueur selon les personnes avec lesquelles il conversait – peut-être était-ce une sorte de test pour savoir si son interlocuteur serait capable d'ingérer autant d'informations sans tomber malade. Takumi s'estimait en tout cas inepte à écouter calmement les déblatérations du jeune mage noir, ayant perdu le fil logique à la fin de la première phrase.

Il plaça alors le sac en toile contenant le résultat de sa chasse contre un mur, indiquant à la jeune fille qui avait été assignée de corvée de cuisine aux côtés d'Odin (Peri ?) de s'en occuper. La concernée sembla ravie de le faire et s'empara expressément du paquet, le hissant sur son épaule et se dirigeant à grands pas vers les cuisines, chantonnant quelque chose à propos de « sang », de « chair » et de « délicieux ». Takumi avait soudainement peur pour sa vie.

— En toute franchise, Messire Takumi, vous devriez mettre en pratique vos talents culinaires au service de l'armée, si un jour l'envie vous prend ! déclara Odin, un sourire aux lèvres.

Takumi parut aussi confus que suspicieux.

— Pourquoi ça ?

— Vous êtes un des Princes Sacrés d'Hoshido, vos connaissances en matière de gastronomie doivent être excellentes ! Les recettes de vos mets préférés sont probablement ancrés dans votre esprit, telle une incantation suprême vous guidant pas à pas dans une confection dont vous serez satisfait au plus haut point !

Devait-il l'interrompre pour lui dire que la cuisine s'avérait un domaine totalement inconnu pour ses pauvres mains d'archer uniquement aptes à tuer les proies, et non les préparer ?

— Mais ce qui m'enchanterait le plus, Messire, c'est que vous fassiez naître une expression de pur contentement sur le visage de Messire Leo !

— Quel rapport entre ma cuisine hypothétique et Leo ? s'étrangla Takumi.

— Allons, ne soyez pas si modeste. Messire Leo s'abreuve de savoir sur la culture hoshidienne, chaque jour il s'approprie le contenu d'un ouvrage différent ! Je crains malheureusement que la gastronomie ne soit un territoire inaccessible pour lui tant que la pratique ne lui ait pas été soumise ; vous êtes alors le parfait candidat pour lui apporter cette source supplémentaire d'érudition !

C'était parfaitement ridicule et Takumi lui aurait fait manger la spatule qu'il brandissait s'il ne s'était pas souvenu qu'il faisait face aux vassaux de Leo, et que par définition il fallait faire preuve d'une certaine ouverture d'esprit pour saisir le sens de leurs paroles. Les insinuations de Niles le matin-même se montrèrent alors d'une lumière rayonnante...

Ce qui l'amena à se demander pourquoi, nom du Dragon Albe, pensaient-ils qu'il cherchait à s'attirer les faveurs de Leo ? Et c'était une façon bien détournée de dire les choses !

— Odin, je ne sais pas d'où te vient cette idée, mais je ne cherche pas particulièrement à rendre Leo heureux, si c'est ce que tu voulais dire, soupira-t-il.

L'air choqué et désœuvré d'Odin ne parut pas factice du tout.

— Mais... Mais... J'étais pourtant persuadé qu'un lien invisible mais inébranlable vous unissait du plus profond de vos cœurs !

Takumi laissa échapper un grognement très peu gracieux et quitta le mess.

(Était-il si transparent ?)

* * *

Il passa l'après-midi à s'entraîner au tir à l'arc, à l'abri des regards indiscrets et _surtout_ celui de Niles. Il ne désirait aucunement se faire interrompre dans ses exercices pour une absurdité dont la seule échappatoire serait d'en éliminer l'origine, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas planter une flèche dans l'unique œil fonctionnel de l'ancien voleur. Se concentrer sur sa cible et encocher flèche sur flèche l'apaisait, doucement mais sûrement. Il n'avait qu'un seul objectif en tête, et cela l'empêchait de penser à tout autre chose ; s'il se laissait distraire en plein combat cela lui coûterait la vie. Malgré le fait qu'il ne s'entraîne qu'avec un simple yumi de fer, il imaginait qu'il tenait Yumi Fujin dans les mains, sa lueur bleue réchauffant son corps entier tout en déversant l'énergie nécessaire pour tirer en plein cœur de la cible.

 _Thunk. Thunk._

Le soleil se couchait. Les lumières orange et rouge rendaient le bois presque féerique, gardant le secret de son entraînement solitaire.

 _Thunk._

— C'est donc ici que vous vous cachiez.

Tous les muscles de Takumi sursautèrent et perdirent leur équilibre, le yumi et la flèche se dérobant sous sa main et le projectile atterrit misérablement au sol, à quelques mètres de la cible. Le prince hoshidien se retourna brusquement, et ne put contenir son irritation (soulagement) lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait de Leo.

— Personne ne vous a appris que c'est dangereux de surprendre un archer de la sorte ? Lança-t-il sèchement. Cette flèche aurait pu finir dans votre cœur, et non dans l'herbe.

— Étant donné que vous placiez tous vos efforts dans la trajectoire de votre flèche, je ne risquais rien, répliqua aisément Leo, les bras croisés et un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Je ne connais personne capable de se retourner et réajuster sa focalisation en l'espace de trois secondes.

— Vous seriez surpris de voir ce que je sais faire...

Takumi partit ramasser la flèche perdue, étrangement conscient du regard brun qui le suivait, mais il fit son possible pour ne pas gigoter sous cette insistance. Leo attendait probablement que Takumi soit suffisamment détendu pour parler, sinon il n'aurait pas fait ce déplacement. Il gardait un visage neutre, excepté pour le sourire moqueur qui illuminait le reste de ses traits, vêtu de son armure comme à l'accoutumée, comme si un grand danger les attendait dans ce bois situé près du camp. Takumi ne comprendrait jamais comment les Nohriens pouvaient se mouvoir avec toute cette ferraille collée à leur peau ; cela les protégeait certes des coups et de la magie jusqu'à une certaine mesure, mais leur mobilité paraissait considérablement réduite, sans parler de leur agilité... C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle une bonne partie des soldats nohriens voyageaient à dos de wyvern ou à cheval.

— J'ai eu l'impression, en me baladant dans le camp, que mes vassaux se sont montrés particulièrement facétieux envers vous, dit tranquillement Leo alors que Takumi revenait vers lui.

— Je n'ai pas de plainte à déposer, même si j'avoue qu'ils ont été... fatigants.

Un bel euphémisme pour dissimuler le sujet de leurs taquineries. Leo savait-il que ses vassaux parlaient ainsi de lui ? Takumi doutait fortement que le prince de Nohr laisserait passer un comportement qui l'embarrasserait aussi vite qu'il sortirait Brynhildr de sa sacoche.

La façon dont Leo retroussa le nez suffit à elle-même pour indiquer qu'il vivait très certainement tout ce cirque quasi tous les jours. Takumi l'admirait un peu pour cela, et il bénit les dieux pour lui avoir octroyé des vassaux aussi compréhensifs et _normaux_ qu'Oboro et Hinata.

— Ils ont tendance à déployer leur exubérance sans se soucier de l'image qu'ils renvoient. Ils ne prennent pas non plus en compte les sentiments de leur interlocuteur, lorsqu'ils sont d'humeur espiègle.

— Ils devraient faire preuve de plus de discipline, grogna Takumi. C'est assez mortifiant d'aborder le sujet de cette façon, mais savez-vous ce qu'ils disent de vous et moi ?

Les mots sortirent de sa bouche en même temps qu'il se dit qu'il s'agissait d'une très, très mauvaise idée. Une vague de panique l'assaillit tandis qu'il tentait de garder les yeux rivés sur Leo afin de ne pas se trahir, mais au moment où il vit le visage de son interlocuteur se décomposer il pensa que cela s'avérait tout aussi catastrophique. Bon Dieu. Instantanément les oreilles de Takumi chauffèrent, alors que les pommettes de Leo s'empourpraient et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux à se fixer l'un l'autre, interdits et cois, une gêne étouffante palpable dans l'atmosphère.

Pour conserver le peu de dignité qui lui restait, Takumi s'éclaira la gorge et baissa les yeux sur son yumi, y retirant une poussière inexistante.

— J'en déduis que oui, et je pense que je ne vais plus en parler, marmonna-t-il.

— Cela vous dérange tant que cela ? questionna Leo, une raideur inhabituelle dans sa voix.

— Pardon ?

— Cela vous dérange-t-il que Niles et Odin fasse de tels commentaires à notre sujet ? Vous semblez très troublé par la situation et... j'aimerais connaître votre opinion sur le sujet.

Si cela le dérangeait ? Évidemment que cela le dérangeait ! Il n'aimait pas que les gens se moquent de lui et le mettent dans des situations dont il ne pourrait pas s'extirper sans s'humilier, et profiter du point faible des autres de cette façon demeurait cruellement mesquin—

Temps mort. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Leo ne montrait aucun signe de désapprobation ou de dégoût... Ne devrait-il pas se mettre en colère ? Ses vassaux utilisaient à tort et à travers son nom, après tout ! Takumi serait furieux envers ses propres vassaux s'ils faisaient ça. Il releva lentement les yeux, ne manquant pas la manière dont Leo avait passé ses bras derrière le dos, comme il le faisait dès qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise ou lorsqu'il essayait de paraître confiant. Ses joues arboraient toujours des taches rouges, moins prononcées que précédemment, mais elles restaient là, à attendre une réponse. Takumi déglutit.

— Ça me dérange uniquement parce que je n'aime pas être une bête de foire, répondit-il alors. Niles et Odin ne devraient pas prendre autant de plaisir à... torturer les autres sur leurs sentiments.

— Je n'appellerai pas cela de la torture, mais ils ont bel et bien eu un comportement déplacé, grimaça Leo. Cependant, cela voudrait-il dire que vous ne niez pas ce qu'ils proclament ?

Bordel.

— Je n'ai pas dit ça—

— Enfin, je ne veux pas vous offenser—

Un autre silence, plus brusque, plus immédiat, plus délicat. Si Takumi était un peu plus paranoïaque qu'il ne l'était déjà, il jurerait qu'il avait entendu les rires de Niles et d'Odin au loin, malgré le fait qu'il s'agisse de quelque chose de totalement impossible. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, tirant sur sa queue de cheval comme s'il vérifiait qu'elle le retenait bien sur terre, et il évita le regard de Leo. Il ne se montrait jamais aussi lâche, et pourtant avec le prince de Nohr tous ses principes étaient balayées par des réflexes faciaux et comportementaux les plus ridicules qui soient. Il détestait cette apparente faiblesse, ses gestuelles trop faciles à lire.

— Faites comme si je n'avais rien dit, lâcha finalement Leo. Cette conversation n'est pas appropriée pour des personnes de notre rang, et je ne souhaite pas briser l'équilibre précaire de notre relation avec des futilités pareilles.

Les yeux de Takumi se dardèrent une nouvelle fois sur le visage de Leo, et découvrit cette fois que _Leo_ esquivait tout contact visuel. La situation entière devenait incontrôlable et inconfortable de minute en minute, ce qui poussa l'archer à prendre une grande inspiration pour réalimenter son corps, dans l'optique de régler tout ceci en vitesse.

— Vous vous méprenez sur toute la ligne. Ce que je vais dire va paraître insensé et complètement inhabituel venant de moi, mais soyez attentif car je ne vais pas me répéter. J'admets que vos vassaux m'ont irrité parce qu'ils n'ont... pas totalement tort... J'aime votre compagnie, bien sûr, ils n'ont pas tort de m'accuser vouloir passer plus de temps avec vous. Vous êtes probablement le seul vrai ami que j'aie eu depuis longtemps. Enfin, on n'a pas démarré sur de bonnes bases, mais maintenant on se comprend et honnêtement je me vois mal repartir vivre ma vie sans votre présence à mes côtés et je vais... juste arrêter de parler avant de m'embarrasser davantage.

Le flot de paroles avait été débité sans pause, comme s'il avait peur d'oublier ses pensées ou de trop réfléchir à la formulation de ses phrases. Direct, sans détour ; cela mettait les choses au clair et annulait tout conflit potentiellement existant entre eux, bien que Takumi se demandait si la chaleur comparable à de la lave qu'il ressentait sur son visage en valait la peine. C'était tout juste s'il entendait les bruits de la forêt par-dessus celui de son cœur qui cognait contre sa cage thoracique (et il était un chasseur, nom du ciel !). Et aussi, il venait peut-être de ruiner tout ce qu'il avait bâti jusqu'ici avec ses confessions minables—

Puis il sentit quelque chose de froid toucher sa main droite, celle qui agrippait fermement le yumi de fer, et instinctivement il posa son regard sur la provenance de cet élément extérieur, tombant nez à nez avec le gantelet noir de Leo. Cette nouvelle information suffit à rendre le froid impersonnel en une brûlure gênante mais il ne trouva pas le courage de s'extirper de ce contact.

— Merci d'avoir été aussi sincère, Takumi, souffla Leo. Je dois avouer que tout cela me rend un peu... euphorique.

Le soulagement et la joie étaient parfaitement discernables dans la voix calme de Leo, et Takumi ne put réprimer la vague d'espoir envahissant son cœur.

— Bien entendu, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous vous ouvriez ainsi à moi après une telle journée, alors j'en suis d'autant plus heureux. Il n'y a rien d'embarrassant dans ce que vous avez dit, et je vous envie même d'être capable d'exprimer vos sentiments ainsi. J'ai bien peur que je ne sois pas doté d'une telle capacité...

Takumi savait où ce train de pensée se dirigeait.

— C'est plus dur que ce que j'imaginais, rit nerveusement Leo. J'étais persuadé que les mots viendraient une fois confronté au problème, mais je suppose que ce n'est jamais aussi simple.

Leo serra la main de Takumi un peu fort, cherchant un peu de force dans ce contact, et Takumi ne rechigna pas à la lui procurer. Il resserra également son étreinte, une invitation à continuer. Mais Leo ne semblait pas prêt à rouvrir la bouche, perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées, sûrement en train de s'affoler intérieurement – Takumi le connaissait suffisamment bien pour pouvoir deviner ce genre d'émotions traverser les yeux de son ami.

— Si tout était simple, on ne serait pas là à tourner autour du pot, chuchota-t-il à son tour.

— Êtes-vous en train de dire que nous pourrions nous entendre beaucoup plus rapidement ? s'enquit Leo, à la fois amusé et intrigué. Je suis tout ouïe à votre suggestion.

— Est-ce que les taquineries de vos vassaux ont un fondement réel et concret de votre côté ?

Takumi s'efforça de regarder, encore une fois, le visage de son interlocuteur, et il sentit son cœur s'emballer à la vue d'un Leo qui tentait vainement de masquer son embarras, les traits contorsionnés en des étirements à mi-chemin entre la grimace et l'anticipation. Même sa voix s'imprégna d'une oscillation timide.

— Oui, fut son unique réponse.

Alors Takumi brisa toute la tension suspendue dans l'air, sa voix se déployant en un rire honnête et candide et soulagé, la pureté du moment balayant tous les doutes et maladresses précédents. Leo se joignit à cet élan de béatitude, quoique avec un peu moins d'énergie, mais le sentiment était là, sorti du tréfonds de son esprit, là où il était enterré.

La jubilation s'évanouit lentement, laissant place à de simples sourires qui illuminaient le paysage entier. Un silence apaisant, leur donnant le temps d'intégrer toutes ces nouvelles informations pour poursuivre les événements.

— Qui aurait pu penser que vous aviez raison, pour une fois, chantonna Leo.

— Quand je suis à vos côtés, j'ai toujours raison, rétorqua Takumi. Et donc, ce n'est plus un secret pour personne, ou je me trompe ?

Leo secoua la tête.

— Mes vassaux sont simplement trop perspicaces dès qu'il s'agit d'affaires de cœur. Qu'importe ce qu'ils disaient, je ne pouvais pas croire que vous arboriez des sentiments réciproques.

— Je ne les expose pas non plus au monde entier..., marmonna Takumi.

— Il n'empêche qu'ils ont réussi à vous percer à jour.

Takumi leva les yeux au ciel. Vraiment, il n'y avait que les vassaux de Leo pour provoquer une telle situation...

Remarquant que leurs mains étaient toujours liées, il retira les siennes pour les placer sur les joues de Leo, un geste prudent et un peu réservé, mais le prince de Nohr ne réagit pas, restant immobile et serein. L'excitation des révélations continuait à faire battre son cœur en des sons sourds.

— Est-ce que je peux... ?

Leo hocha la tête, le sourire toujours présent, et Takumi se hissa légèrement sur la pointe des pieds, puis unit leurs lèvres. Un simple effleurement d'abord, comme un avant-goût de ce qui les attendait, mais il fut suffisant pour répandre une ondulation de frissons et de picotements en eux, l'anticipation préalable rendant le tout encore plus intense. Takumi n'avait jamais embrassé qui que ce soit dans sa vie ; il l'avait imaginé à plusieurs reprises, avait entendu maintes histoires de premiers baisers, et dans cette brume de fébrilité il ne savait pas si cela correspondait à l'image qu'il s'en faisait. Ses lèvres étaient timides, celles de Leo un peu moins, mais l'hésitation demeurait tangible dans la façon dont il bougeait, avec un peu de peur, un peur de précaution, un peu d'impatience. Des pressions qui s'appliquaient sur les lèvres, les dents éraflant un bout de chair, mais cela était suffisant. Suffisant pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient, suffisant pour dissiper les malaises, suffisant pour eux.

Takumi fut le premier à interrompre l'échange, le souffle court et les joues rosies par le manque d'oxygène, mais le coin de sa bouche s'étirait vers le haut, satisfait. Leo affichait une expression similaire, tout aussi essoufflé et comblé. Un rire s'échappa de sa gorge.

— Nous avons encore un long chemin à parcourir, plaisanta-t-il.

— Parlez pour vous, je savais ce que je faisais, répliqua Takumi.

— Oh ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue. Peut-être devrions-nous rejouer la scène afin de s'en assurer ?

Takumi laissa un ricanement inconvenant pour un prince exprimer ce qu'il pensait de la proposition. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'y soumettre sans tarder.

* * *

— Messire Leo resplendit de bonheur ce soir...

— Oh, je pense que c'est tout à fait normal, si on prend en compte le visage tout aussi radieux du Prince Takumi...

— Par les Pierres Sacrées, ils sont parvenus à faire fi de leurs différences et de leur opiniâtreté pour enfin s'unir sous le regard bienveillant des astres solaires et lunaires ?!

— C'est ce que j'en ai déduit, après avoir envoyé Messire Leo chercher son bien-aimé plus tôt dans la soirée. Tu me dois cinq cent écus, Odin.

— La fourberie est bien intrinsèque à ta personnalité, Niles...

* * *

Et voilà, Takumi a souffert mais c'était pour le bien de sa relation avec Leo. :') Je dis souvent que l'humour n'est pas du tout mon genre, mais je prends énormément de plaisir à écrire une narration, dirais-je, humoristique et sarcastique... Ne me posez pas de question sur le titre, je ne sais pas moi non plus /mur

Merci d'avoir lu ! o/


End file.
